1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a grill device, more particularly to a grill device which has two independently controllable cooking sets.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional grill device includes a lower grill unit with a lower cooking member, an upper grill unit which is pivotally connected to the lower grill unit and which has an upper cooking member electrically coupled to the lower cooking member, and a control switch for controlling actuation and cooking temperature of the upper and lower cooking members. Some disadvantages encountered during use of the aforesaid conventional grill device are as follows:
1. In case two different meat pieces are grilled between a cooking space that is confined by the upper and lower cooking members under a controlled cooking temperature, over grilling of one of the meat pieces can result by virtue of different required cooking temperatures for the meat pieces.
2. Since the different meat pieces are not properly isolated from each other during grilling, the tastes of the meat pieces are likely to mix together.
3. In addition, the upper grill unit is formed as a single-piece. As such, half of the upper grill unit cannot be opened relative to the lower grill unit in order to fetch one of the meat pieces in case cooking of the latter is done.
The object of this invention is to provide a grill device with an upper grill unit that is formed as two independent upper halves having independently controllable cooking members that can eliminate the occurrence of the aforesaid disadvantages which result during use of the conventional grill device.
Accordingly, a grill device of the present invention includes a horizontal single-piece lower grill unit, a horizontal upper grill unit, a connecting unit, and a pair of control switches. The lower grill unit has a rear side and is provided with two lower cooking members. The upper grill unit is in the form of two independent upper halves which are superposed on the lower grill unit so as to dispose each of the upper halves at a closed position with respect to the lower grill unit. Each of the upper halves is provided with an upper cooking member which is registered with and which is electrically coupled to a respective one of the lower cooking members of the lower grill unit. The connecting unit includes an intermediate pivot seat which is fixed on and which extends upwardly from the rear side of the lower grill unit, and a pair of spaced apart left and right pivot seats which are fixed on the rear side of the lower grill unit and which are respectively spaced apart from two opposite sides of the intermediate pivot seat. Each of the upper halves is pivoted to a respective one of the pivot seats and a respective one of the opposite sides of the intermediate pivot seat. Each of the control switches is operable so as to control actuation and cooking temperature of a respective one of the lower cooking members of the lower grill unit and the upper cooking member of a corresponding one of the upper halves.
Other features and advantages of this invention will become more apparent in the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of this invention, with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which:
FIG. 1 is a perspective top view of the preferred embodiment of a grill device of the present invention at a closed position;
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of the preferred embodiment at a half-open position;
FIG. 3 is a lateral sectional side view of the preferred embodiment, illustrating how upper and lower cooking members are mounted on upper and lower grill units;
FIG. 4 is a fragmentary perspective view of the preferred embodiment, illustrating how the upper grill unit is pivotally connected to the lower grill unit; and
FIG. 5 is a perspective view of a modified preferred embodiment at the half-open position.